Insomnio, sangre y rosquillas
by Wolfinshipclothing
Summary: Espinela no pidio ser amiga de Connie. No pidio saber sobre las Gemas, poderosas alienigenas con apariencia de demonio. Y definitivamente no pidio ser la terapeuta no oficial del Principe de la Oscuridad, Steven Universe. Aun asi, cuando recibio una llamada de Connie diciendole que Steven estaba en apuros, Espinela salto de la cama. Porque eso es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿verdad?


**Que es esto? Yo? Escribiendo una historia sobre Steven Universe? ****Es mas probable de lo que parece!**

**Pues si, aqui estoy, con un fic sobre mi nuevo personaje favorito... Espinela! (la amo T.T)**

**En este fic, Espinela es humana y Steven y las demas gemas son demonios... Fuera de eso, todo es practicamente igual. Las Diamantes fueron derrotadas del mismo modo que en la serie y todo es basicamente lo mismo.**

**La unica diferencia es que en vez ser mujeres magicas, las gemas son mujeres demonio. Me inspire en unas ilustraciones que vi en internet de Steven como demonio (aunque este au nada que ver con ese). Igual, la historia se centra en Espinela y Steven, asi que los datos del AU no entran mucho en juego.**

**(Por cierto, en este fic Steven y Espinela tienen una relacion DE AMISTAD, y Steven sale con Connie. No me interesa lo que la gente Shippe, pero ya les voy avisando)**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir los dejo con el fic! Espero que les guste y no dejen de comentar!**

* * *

**_Call me (call me) on the line._**

**_Call me, call me any, anytime._**

**_Call me (call me), i'll arrive._**

**_You can call any day or night._**

**_¡CALL ME!_**

Espinela soltó un gruñido y acepto el hecho de que quien sea que estaba llamando tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Saco la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y tomo el celular de su mesa de noche. Estuvo a punto atender e insultar de tal modo que el remitente tendría que lavarse los oídos con agua bendita. Entonces vio el nombre en pantalla.

CONNIE BUNNY

También vio que eran las 4 AM. Presiono el botón para contestar.

—Yo no pedí despertador, Maheswaran.

— _¡Espinela!_ —dijo Connie del otro lado. Espinela alejo el celular de su oreja —. _Perdón, sé que es tempranísimo._

—Oh no, no te preocupes. Siempre me despierto a las 4 de la madrugada —replico Espinela —. Las veces que puedo dormir, claro. Lo que no fue el caso de hoy.

— _¿Otra vez con insomnio? Te lo dije, los ansiolíticos que te receto mi mama también son para el sueño. ¿Por lo menos los estas tomando?_

—Voy a colgar.

— _¡No!_ —grito Connie. Espinela alejo el celular otra vez_—. Perdón, solo… es una emergencia. Estoy preocupada._

Spinel suspiro y recostó la cabeza contra la almohada.

—Dime.

—_Bueno, se trata de esto… Estaba durmiendo y de repente me desperté sobresaltada. No sé si tuve pesadillas o no, no importa. El caso es que me desperté alterada, enfada y, eh, hambrienta._

Espinela clavo la vista en el ventilador de techo, girando sin parar, en un vaivén sin fin. De repente se sintió muy espabilada.

—_Y no me refiero a hambrienta por un bocado de media noche_ —prosiguió Connie—. _Desperté a Jenny y cuando ella quiso hablarme, la ataque y casi la muerdo._

—Y ella esta…

— _¡Esta bien! Por suerte. Solo está asustada… Le mentí diciéndole que estaba reviviendo una pesadilla donde tuve que morder para defenderme. Je, creo que se lo creyó._

—Pobre Jenny —dijo Espinela al paso, aunque no le importaba mucho la compañera de cuarto de Connie—. ¿Y crees que tus repentinas tendencias caníbales tienen que ver con Steven?

—_Estoy segura. Estoy recibiendo sus emociones a través de nuestro vínculo psíquico y no es nada bueno. Creo que algo anda mal._

Espinela se sentó, ya del todo despierta. Se acerco al borde de la cama y empezó a vestirse. Primero los pantalones y luego una remera. En verano dormía casi siempre en ropa interior —las noches que lograba dormir, claro.

— ¿Ya lo llamaste?

—_Lo intente, pero no me responde. Intente comunicarme con el telepáticamente, pero no recibo nada. No sé si es porque estoy muy lejos o porque me está bloqueando._

—Clavado el visto en el _cerebrofono_. Eso si es triste.

—_Hablo en serio, Espinela._

Espinela empezó a ponerse las botas.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo en tono conciliador —. Haber, ayúdame a pensar. Peligro no hay, sino ya te hubiera avisado, o te hubiera mandado a buscar con el León.

—_Aja, eso pienso yo. Además es… raro. No se siente como si el estuviese en peligro. Solo siento que está molesto, esta avergonzado y está pasando hambre pero no sé por qué. Y no me contesta, así que, obviamente, debe ser algo que no puede hablar con su novia._

Espinela sintió el hielo en la voz de Connie como si fuera contra ella. Se puso de pie y busco su chaqueta.

—Seguro que las Crystal Gems podrán…

—_No están en casa._

—_Aaah_, por supuesto que no…

—_Están en una misión o algo así. En otras circunstancias llamaría al padre de Steven, pero esta fuera de la ciudad…_ —hubo unos instantes de silencio y luego Connie hablo con voz de derrotada—. _Odio tener que pedirte esto, pero…_

—Ya estoy saliendo para allá.

Hubo un suspiro largo del otro lado. Espinela agarro sus llaves y algo de efectivo.

—_Gracias, _gracias_ Espinela. Perdón por pedirte esto. Eres una gran amiga._

—Que amiga ni que nada —dijo Espinela mientras salía de su cuarto en el Motel 8, en las afueras de Ciudad Playa—. Después de hacerme levantar será mejor que tu novio demonio este por comerse a alguien, o yo lo morderé a él.

Espinela oyó a Connie reír y se sintió más liviana. No podía enfadarse con ella. No cuando la había llamado _amiga_. Espinela se despidió, guardo el celular en su bolsillo, se subió a su bici y enfilo hacia Ciudad Playa.

* * *

Muchas ciudades tienen una agitada vida nocturna. Algunas inclusive —Las Vegas, Ibiza— son mas activas durante la noche que durante el día. Ciudad Playa no era tan grande o tan lujosa o tan turística como la mitad de esas ciudades. Sin embargo era única, gracias a la población demoniaca local, las Gemas.

La mayor parte de las gemas vivía en el campo, en una pequeña ciudad que ellas mismas construyeron —llamada, apropiadamente, Little Underworld—, pero todas las noches se reunían en Ciudad Playa.

Espinela no sabía por qué no vivían allí para empezar. No podía ser por los humanos; los nativos de la ciudad ya ni se asustaban con ellas, y los turistas la mayoría de las veces ni se enteraban que no eran humanos disfrazados. Corría el rumor de que realizaban sacrificios humanos durante el día y que, llegada la noche, salían a cazar nuevas víctimas.

Steven le había dicho, con un deje de risa, que esto era una mentira. Todas las gemas en la Tierra eran "vegetarianas": se alimentaban con bolsas de sangre o carne cruda. Claro, en el pasado solía haber gemas rezagadas que atacaban humanos hasta dejarlos secos, pero ese ya no era el caso. La razón por las que las gemas no vivían en la ciudad era, simplemente, porque preferían la compañía de otras gemas. Visto y considerando que se lo había dicho el Príncipe Demonio en persona, Espinela estaba inclinada a creer esto último.

Llego a la ciudad cansada y sudando a mares. Se había apurado demasiado; su creciente ansiedad dibujo los peores escenarios en su mente, haciendo que quisiese llegar cuanto antes. Ni bien entro al límite de la ciudad, sin embargo, vio que todo parecía normal —tal y como lo habían deducido ella y Connie. Ya que no había peligro alguno en las calles, Espinela se dirigió directamente a casa de Steven.

Avanzo por el paseo marítimo. Pedaleaba lento, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero acelero un poco cuando diviso la casa de Steven a lo lejos, en la colina. Los vecinos del pueblo, tanto demonios como humanos, la saludaban al pasar. Ella los saludaba con un ademan de mano y agachando la cabeza. Era vergonzoso no poder poner nombre a ninguna cara y a la vez ser reconocida por todos. Eso pasa cuando eres amiga de Steven Universe. El es como un faro. Brilla y hace que los demás a su alrededor brillen también.

Cuando estaba por llegar a casa de Steven, sintió que el cuerpo empezaba a pasarle factura. Bostezo con tal fuerza que creyó que se le abriría el pecho en dos, y sentía como si su cerebro flotara en cloroformo. Correr en bici a máxima velocidad no se combina bien con no dormir nada...

Se detuvo en la Gran Rosquilla —propiamente llamada así por la gigantesca dona en el techo. La atendió una amatista, un demonio de piel purpura, largos cuernos y alas pequeñas de murciélago. Llevaba su gema, una brillante amatista, en el hombro.

Espinela reviso su bolsillo y apenas tenía algo de cambio. Ordeno solo dos donas y una botella de agua. La amatista pareció reconocerla y le pregunto si era amiga de Steven.

—Em, si. Su mejor amiga, en realidad. ¿Qué suerte la mía, eh? —dijo Espinela, aparentando mas animo de lo que sentía.

Una idea traviesa se le ocurrió

—De hecho… ¿Podrías poner todo esto a su cuenta? _Porfavorcito_…

La amatista se rasco la cabeza.

—Eer, Astros, no debería. Se supone que no puedo anotar cosas a nombre de gente que…

—Ay, qué pena —interrumpió Espinela, mirando hacia otro lado, como si no le importara—. _El_ se molestara mucho cuando se lo diga.

—Uh… ¿Quién es "el"?

—Steven, claro. Estas son para él. Está tratando temas de gemas muy importantes y me mando de compras. Se decepcionara mucho conmigo cuando llegue con dos miserables donitas —Espinela suspiro dramáticamente—. Pero que se le va a hacer, ¿verdad? Pero le diré que estuve hablando contigo… lo siento, creo que no escuche tu nombre.

Espinela noto el cambio de color en el rostro de la amatista. De purpura a rojo y luego a un violeta pálido.

—No, es, esto… no le digas nada. Sé que el gerente Dewey no se molestara si son para Steven (_espero_) —la amatista le dio una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Querías ordenar algo más?

Espinela sonrió con picardía. Ordeno dos docenas de donas; una de donas glaseadas con chispas, y la otra de donas rellenas de crema pastelera. Además sumo dos botellas de agua, un croissant glaseado y un café extra grande. Mucha azúcar, doble crema.

La amatista puso todo en una gran bolsa y cuando se la dio a Espinela, le dijo que su nombre era XJ9. Espinela se lo agradeció _encarecidamente_ y le dijo que lo recordaría cuando hablase con Steven.

Espinela salió del local, feliz como un gato. Dejo la inmensa bolsa en el canasto de su bici.

"Steven Universe, ya que me haces levantar de mi cama, lo menos que puedes hacer es invitarme desayuno", pensó Espinela.

Pedaleo subiendo la colina, con el aroma de las donas calentitas pegándole en el rostro.

* * *

Espinela oyó los golpes ni bien llegar a la casa-mansión de playa. Dejo la bici al pie de la escalera, sin preocuparse por atarla —nadie sería tan tonto de robar en casa de Steven. Tomo la bolsa de donas y subió las escaleras.

Busco a Steven en la planta baja. La sala y la cocina estaban desiertas. Subió un poco más, al segundo piso; el cuarto de Steven. Superando su timidez, asomo el rostro al vidrio, por la parte descubierta por la cortina.

_Sip_. Ahí estaba. De pie en el centro de su habitación, entrenando con un saco de boxeo. Estaba sin camisa, tapado solo con sus pantalones piyamas; su larga cola salía de un agujero en dichos pantalones. Se movía inquieta, como una serpiente reptando. Sus alas, que normalmente eran pequeñas, habían crecido y eran enormes, casi llegando a tocar el techo.

Espinela sintió alivio de ver que estaba entero, al mismo tiempo que un inmenso miedo la poseyó. Un miedo profundo e irracional, pero miedo al fin. Era el _viento_; había algo ardiente en el aire. Como humo de cigarrillo que se te mete en los pulmones y te _quema_. Provenía desde dentro de la casa y se arremolinaba alrededor de Steven. Aun con su limitada percepción extrasensorial, Espinela podía sentir ese poder incontenible.

La parte inconsciente y primitiva de su cerebro, su instinto de auto conservación, le estaba ordenando que se largase. _Ahora_, mientras aun podía. La parte racional de su cerebro se reía y decía, con toda razón, que ese demonio tan terrible era _Steven_. Estaba usando piyamas con corazones, _por todos los Astros. _Aun así, Espinela lo observo un rato mas, haber que hacía.

Steven atacaba el saco de boxear con todo lo que tenia, provocando esos golpes que Espinela había oído antes. Sus movimientos eran erráticos y furiosos. Parecía que estuviera despedazando a un animal más que entrenando con un ser inerte. Tal fue el caso que al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Steven lanzo un bramido y saco las garras. Lanzo un zarpazo tras otro, hasta que la bolsa quedo partida al medio; sus entrañas de arena y goma espuma se desparramaron por el piso.

La parte racional de Espinela empezó a dudar de todo esto. _Ey… quizás haya que darle espacio al chico, _decía_,_ y podía tener razón…

Después de todo, ¿Qué iba a decir Espinela? Que Connie la llamo, claro, pero ¿y luego? Si Steven tenía algún problema, ¿Se lo diría? ¿Se enfadaría con ella por entrometerse? ¿Con Connie? ¿Acabaría Espinela peleándose con ambos? ¿Acabaría _sola __otra vez_?

Espinela se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo por un pozo profundo del cual no había retorno. Hizo respiraciones cortas y exhalaciones largas, como le había enseñado su terapeuta. Una vez que se tranquilizo, hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando la ansiedad paralizaba su cerebro: ignorarlo.

Se paro frente a la puerta y alzo su puño para golpear.

**_Call me (call me) on the line…_**

Espinela se apresuro a sacar el teléfono del bolsillo y cortar. Fue tarde, sin embargo, pues oyó pasos desde dentro. Se echo a correr, casi saltar, escaleras abajo, como perseguida por el diablo —y tal era el caso. Siguió descendiendo hasta que se le acabaron las escaleras, entonces salto y se deslizo un metro y medio por la ladera de la colina hasta que su trasero impacto contra el piso. Duro piso de roca, por cierto.

Se recostó contra la pared, también de roca, dándole la cara al océano. Oyó los pasos de Steven bajando las escaleras sin prisa. Se detuvo casi al llegar al pie de la colina. Espinela sabía que si Steven miraba hacia abajo la vería, tirada en el piso con una bolsa de donas en la mano y viéndose culpable por un motivo que ni ella conocía —y que tal vez no existiese. Sostuvo el celular en sus manos, rezando en silencio para que no sonase.

Y no lo hizo. En su lugar, oyó como Steven olfateaba el aire y daba unos pasos alrededor, como haciendo círculos. Finalmente, un suspiro.

—Cebolla, si eres tú, vete. No quiero ver a nadie —dijo Steven con voz ronca, como si le doliera la garganta.

Espinela oyó sus pasos alejarse, luego el sonido de la madera crujiendo, y al final el golpe de una puerta.

Espinela se desinflo, literalmente exhalando todo el aire que había guardado. Se estiro de piernas y brazos, intentando relajarse.

Otra vez sonó el celular, pero esta vez era un mensaje.

CONNIE BONNIE

_¿Todo bien, Espinela? ¿Viste a Steven?_

"No, ni él me vio a mí. Creo," pensó Espinela.

Otro mensaje.

CONNIE BONNIE

_¿Espinela estás ahí?_

Espinela apretó los dientes. El océano se veía hermoso; no faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

Podría irse a casa… Espinela nunca pidió esto, a fin de cuentas. No pidió que le encajasen esta responsabilidad encima, ni tampoco pidió ser amiga de Connie o de las gemas, mucho menos de Steven Universe.

Empezó a escribir una respuesta grosera y negativa, pero sus dedos se fueron deteniendo lentamente. Volvió a leer los mensajes de Connie. Ella contaba con Espinela. La necesitaba; _Espinela era necesaria_. Connie confiaba en ella para este trabajo, aun cuando fuera solo una trivialidad. Sabía que cuando todo esto acabase, ella se sentiría mejor. Connie la apreciara más. Steven igual. Y tal vez —solo tal vez—, Espinela se sentirá mejor por haber hecho algo bueno.

Borro el mensaje y tecleo rápido uno nuevo.

YO

_Stoy en esso._

* * *

Espinela escalo el montículo de la colina y subió las escaleras dando grandes pasos. Estaba lista para hablar, así que Steven _seguro_ que estaba listo para oírla.

Subió hasta el cuarto de Steven e iba a golpear cuando noto la cortina corrida. Asomo la cabeza al vidrio. No vio a Steven. Volvió a bajar las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Golpeo un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Miro por el ventanal. No estaba ni en la cocina ni en el salón. Podría estar en el baño, pero después de tantos golpes, era raro que no haya salido a gritarle por querer tirar la puerta a abajo. La mirada de Espinela se dirigió a la gran puerta de piedra caliza al fondo del cuarto. Si se había metido dentro del templo interior, entonces era el fin. Se acabo. _Au revoir_, _sayonara_, _goodbye_, y todo eso. Espinela no podía seguirlo allí. Solo los demonios eran dignos de entrar en el templo sagrado.

"Bueno, esa frase es un oxímoron como ningún otro en este mundo", pensó Espinela con cierta amargura, y preguntándose porque sabía lo que significa _oxímoron_.

En cualquier caso, no había nada que hacer. Steven saldría de allí cuando se le diera la venerable gana. Sintiéndose derrotada, Espinela se dispuse a irse. Estaba subiéndose a la bici cuando recordó que había otro lugar que Steven gustaba visitar.

Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Steven y luego siguió subiendo. Las escaleras daban la vuelta a la casa y acababan en el Salón del Portal Galáctico. Espinela se detuvo frente a la gran estructura tipo domo; sus paredes de vidrio espejado reflejaban la tenue luz lunar, impidiendo ver hacia dentro. De igual modo, Espinela volvió a sentir el remolino de energía, emanando desde el interior de la estructura.

Dudo solo un instante cuando estuvo frente a la puerta. Había entrado muchas veces, pero jamás sin ser invitada. Dadas las circunstancias, no tenía muchas opciones. Toco un botón en forma de diamante en la pared y la puerta se abrió. Espinela entro y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

El interior del domo era una especie de sala de mando, mesclado con invernadero. Había plantas ocupando casi cada centímetro del suelo. Algunas nativas de la Tierra; otras, nativas de mundos mucho más extraños. Todas en decoradas macetas y todas puestas allí por Espinela —con ayuda de Steven, por supuesto. La jardinería era un pequeño pasatiempo de ella y Steven estuvo más que feliz de proveerle toda clase de semillas y un lugar para sembrarlas. Aparte de las plantas, había un tablero de mando electrónico en una pared y, junto a este, un rustico banco de madera.

Ni bien entrar, Espinela se encontró mirando la espalda de Steven; sus alas replegadas, casi como asustado. Estaba como estatua, parado sobre el dichoso Portal Galáctico —una escueta plataforma echa de cristal— que servía para transportarse desde y hacia el planeta de las gemas, el _Inframundo_. Espinela aun no reconciliaba la idea de que el literal "infierno" se encontraba, no bajo el subsuelo de la Tierra, sino en otra galaxia a miles de años luz de distancia. Jamás había estado allí, pero soñaba con ese lugar todas las noches…

Se armo de valor y avanzo unos pasos. Oyó un ronroneo. El león mascota de Steven —creativamente llamado _León_—, alzo la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba acostado sobre su cama, en un rincón del domo. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, luego bostezo, se dio la vuelta y se echo a dormir. Espinela suspiro aliviada.

Steven, por su parte, no daba señal de haberla detectado. Tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente, hacia la figura en el muro. Las paredes de vidrio estaban decoradas con cristal pintado; cuatro figuras ubicadas en los que serian los cuatro lados de la habitación —si esta fuese cuadrada y no un domo. Cada pintura representaba una de las Diamantes, las líderes de las gemas. Diamante Blanco, Amarillo, Azul y si, Diamante Rosa también.

El retrato del demonio era tan hermoso como horripilante. Sus manos como garras sostenían un solo planeta. Era azul y pequeño, casi insignificante. Esta era la imagen que tan hipnotizado tenia a Steven.

Viéndola bien, resultaba difícil pensar que esa criatura de pesadillas, ese demonio que tanto daba que hablar, era… fue la mama de Steven. Por otro lado, quizás la gema que pinto los vidrios se tomo algunas libertades respecto a su apariencia.

"Siempre la misma historia. Una y otra vez", pensó Espinela al ver a su amigo embobado por una pintura. "No mas esperar"

Camino hacia Steven con movimientos felinos, sosteniendo con cuidado la bolsa para que no hiciera ruido. Se aproximo hasta que estuvo unos centímetros detrás de él, entonces aspiro profundamente y abrió la boca…

—Hola Espinela —dijo Steven, sin molestarse en voltear.

El grito que estaba creando Espinela se transformo en una triste trompetilla. _¿Cómo hace eso?_

Decepcionada, mas aun no rendida, Espinela abrió la bolsa. Saco una dona con crema y extendió su mano por sobre el hombro de Steven.

— ¿Dona? —dijo Spinel.

Steven vio el brillante bocadillo y su boca empezó a salivar. **Hambre**. Tenía muchísima **hambre**. No tenia antojo de donas, pero…

Estiro su mano para agarrarla y Espinela retrajo la suya, obligando a Steven a voltear. La respiración se le corto.

De cerca se lo veía aun peor. La gema de su vientre, el Diamante Rosa legado por su madre —y fuente de su poder— brillaba con un resplandor purpura enfermizo. Le recordó a Espinela al color de los moretones. Desde su gema surgían líneas que viajan bajo la piel de Steven como autopistas, siguiendo el camino trazado por sus venas. El resplandor se extendía hasta sus manos y pies e incluso su rostro.

Espinela agito la dona frente a la cara de Steven, quien la seguía con la mirada. No se le escapo el familiar patrón de diamante en las pupilas de su amigo.

Steven recupero momentáneamente su compostura y, aclarándose la garganta, dijo:

—No gracias.

Espinela se encogió de hombros. Se llevo la dona a los labios y le dio una mordida larga y profunda. El estomago de Steven rugió.

—Y… —dijo Espinela y se detuvo a tragar el pedazo de dona—. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ¿Me detectaste por el olor o sentiste mi _chi_? ¿Quizás una lectura de mentes?

—Vi tu bici. La dejaste parada en la escalera.

Espinela mordió la dona con tanta fuerza que Steven oyó el crack de sus dientes. Se imagino que la chica se estaba insultando a si misma mentalmente; si no por lo de la bici, al menos por haberse ganado una visita al dentista.

Lo cierto es que Espinela es lo que Steven llamaba una "persona fantasma". No tenía olor corporal en absoluto. No es solo que su sudor no tenia aroma, sino que su cuerpo enmascaraba el hedor de su sangre y su carne. Ningún demonio podía detectarla, ni siquiera Garnet. Eso, combinado con su agilidad felina y sus reflejos de rayo, la convertían en un verdadero fantasma. Su apariencia, por otro lado, era poco menos que llamativa.

Espinela lucia hoy como siempre; es decir, parecía que acababa de salir de un concierto de rock e iba camino a un velorio. Llevaba una larga musculosa blanca sobre la cual llevaba un top negro con un corazón rosa pintado. Tenía puestos unos jeans, botas de combate tan grandes como para pisar a un chihuahua y su clásica chaqueta de cuero con parches de corazones. No llevaba ningún maquillaje puesto, cosa rara porque solía pintarse de maneras poco convencionales; su piel blanca exponía sus brillantes pecas y sus largas ojeras. Esto le recordó a Steven que el sol aun no había salido.

Su estomago rugió de nuevo. **Hambre**. Sintió la familiar sed apoderarse de su cuerpo, subir por su garganta, hacerle picar los colmillos. **Hambre**.

Steven agito la cabeza. Camino hacia Espinela y siguió de largo de ella.

— ¿Y qué hacías por aquí? Es temprano, digo, para salir a pasear. ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Steven, tratando de sonar casual.

Ignoro a Espinela y se sentó junto a León. Paso su mano (_cuidado las garras, Steven_) por la melena del animal. León ronroneo, enviando oleadas de calma a Steven. Levanto la cabeza y vio que Espinela lo observaba de forma inquisidora, como si fuese un idiota.

— ¿Yo? —escupió Espinela. Por un momento Steven temió que fuera a gritarle, pero su expresión se suavizo—. Pues estoy muy bien Stevie, gracias por preguntar.

Espinela se dio media vuelta, camino hacia el banco y se sentó en el, dejando la bolsa de donas a un lado. Saco el termo de café de su interior y le dio un largo sorbo. Empalagoso como comedia romántica y lleno hasta el borde de crema y espuma. Justo como le gustaba.

—Es la misma historia de siempre, ¿sabes? —dijo, cruzándose de piernas sobre la banca. Parecía un profesor dando cátedra—. Me desperté a la madrugada, probablemente por alguna pesadilla que tuve, y obvio que no pudo volver a dormir. Pero me dije "ey, dormir está sobrevalorado", así que me levante. Me puse mis piyamas de corazón y decidí ayudar a mi familia demoniaca adoptiva a resolver sus conflictos emocionales. Porque, vamos, ¡eso es lo que mejor hago!

Espinela no le sacaba los ojos de encima mientras relataba, completamente perdida en su personaje. Steven desvió la mirada hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse con la imagen de Diamante Amarillo pintada en el vidrio. _Eso no me ayuda…_

—Pero… —prosiguió Espinela, luego de otro sorbo de café—, hubo un problema. Busque y busque pero no encontré a nadie. Mi familia me abandono. Así que en vez de salir a dar un paseo, o meditar, o llamar a mi novia en otro estado o a mi buena amiga Espinela… —otra pausa. Otro sorbo de café—. Decidí aferrarme a mis emociones y guardarlas dentro, dentro, _dentro_ de mi pecho hasta que sentí que iba a explotar. Y como soy una buena persona que sabe que eso no es sano, me sentí culpable y a modo de hacer un _mea culpa_ pensé "ey, comer está sobrevalorado también, ¿no?"… Así que aquí estoy, molesta, sin dormir, y muerta de hambre, todo porque no fui capaz de tragarme mi orgullo y agarrar el _puto_ teléfono.

Hubo un silencio largo. Steven no supo que expresión era peor, si la mirada impasible de Diamante Amarillo, o la sonrisa torcida de Espinela.

—Ah no, espera —dijo Espinela, dándose un golpecito en la cabeza—. Que tonta soy, ¡si esa es tu vida! Es verdad. Que bobita, bobita soy —la sonrisa se le esfumo del rostro—. No, yo estoy aquí porque después de dar vueltas en la cama dos horas, al fin, _al fin_ estaba por dormirme cuando tu novia me llamo, completamente consternada.

— ¿Otra vez con insomnio? Y esas pastillas que te recetaron…

Espinela le apunto con un dedo silenciador.

—No me vengas con eso, _Universe_ —siseo ella—. Connie esta angustiada por ti. ¡Yo estoy angustiada! Le estas pasando todas las emociones negativas por ese… vinculo psíquico que comparten ustedes. Se canso de llamarte así que me llamo a mí y yo me levante y vine —Espinela desvió la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada—. Así que, em, de nada.

La resistencia de Steven se quebró. Hizo un ademan con la mano y conjuro una bola de fuego. Cuando esta se disipo, tenía el celular entre sus dedos. Desbloqueo la pantalla y se quedo sin aliento.

— ¿Doce? —exclamo él—. ¿Doce llamadas? Como es que no… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Se despertó por la mañana y ataco a su compañera…

— ¿A Jenny? Esta…

—Está bien —aseguro Espinela—, solo un poco confundida porque su amorosa compañera quiso hacerle _The Walking Dead_ a las 4 de la mañana.

Steven dejo de oír después de eso. _Doce_. Doce llamados. Había bloqueado a Connie en el vínculo para evitar transmitirle sus emociones y cuando vio el primer llamado lo ignoro. Se sintió culpable, pero aun así lo hizo, creyendo que captaría el mensaje. No solo no lo había captado, sino que el bloque no funciono. Todo este tiempo, Steven le había estado transmitiendo toda su rabia, su enojo, su vergüenza, su **hambre**…

"Porque, porque tuve que abrir ese vinculo…" se reprocho Steven, aunque el sabia porque.

Eran los peores días del conflicto. Gemas corruptas por un lado, el Inframundo por el otro… Saber luchar no bastaba, Connie necesitaba una ventaja. Indagando y preguntando, Steven se entero que si, en vez de beber la sangre de Connie, le daba a ella beber la suya, eso la fortalecería.

Lo malo es que funciono_ demasiado _bien. Connie se volvió más rápida, más fuerte, más resistente que cualquier humano. Sus ojos, además, se habían vuelto de color rojo, aunque eso era lo de menos; a Connie incluso le había gustado —después de tener que aguantar el reproche de su mama. Pero todo tiene un precio, y en este caso, fue que se estableció un vínculo mental entre ambos. Una especie de puente entre sus mentes; como si vivieran en casas contiguas compartiendo un muro. Desde entonces, su relación se hizo más estrecha. Podían luchar en sincronía, transmitiendo sus pensamientos sin tener que hablar —si estaban suficientemente cerca. Lo más usual, sin embargo, es que cada uno compartiera las emociones del otro. Las buenas, las malas… y las peores.

—Steven —dijo Espinela. Steven levanto la cabeza. Parecía estar despertando de una pesadilla—. Steven, tenes que hablar con ella.

—Si… sí, claro —murmuro Steven.

Puso su mano frente a la pantalla. La sostuvo y la sostuvo... Luego se rindió y bajo el teléfono, exhalando pesadamente. Espinela bufo.

—En general hay que apretar el botón para llamar —expreso ella.

—Lo sé —respondió Steven—, pero no puedo.

—Prueba con el modo de voz. Di "llamar a Connie" y listo.

—**No** —rugió Steven, con una voz que le era ajena. Era un ruido distorsionado, venenoso. Demoniaco.

La expresión de Espinela no cambio.

Steven respiro varias veces. **Hambre**. **Odio**. **Dolor**. _Vete_, **¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz? **_Solo déjame tranquilo para que me pueda sentir mal_** yo solo. LARGO.**

"Tranquilo Steven…" se repetía mentalmente, su lado racional luchando a muerte contra la violenta voz que gruñía en el fondo de su psique. Finalmente logro que la bilis bajara por su garganta y desapareciese por el momento.

—Quiero decir que no sé qué decirle —dijo Steven en su voz normal—. Digo, hice que se despierte temprano, que se preocupe por mi y… que… ¿Que excusa tengo? ¿Qué no pude dormir y me puse ansioso? Eso sería muy injusto. Con ella y…

Steven no termino la frase. No hizo falta. Espinela entendió.

Muchos nombres para decir. Demasiadas personas en quien pensar. Connie, su familia de gemas, las gemas refugiadas en la Tierra, Espinela misma... Todos menos el suyo. Así era Steven. De hecho, sería sorprendente que él se hubiese puesto en esa lista, ni siquiera al final.

"Bueno, no esta vez, Universe", pensó Espinela.

Se hizo hacia un lado, acurrucándose contra una de las esquinas del banco. Dejo la bolsa de donas en el piso y dio unas palmaditas en el asiento vacío. _Ah_, el clásico gesto de "vamos a hablar, sin discusión". Un truco patentado de Steven Universe. _De todas las cosas que podría haber aprendido de él…_

Se puso de pie y se acerco a Espinela a paso tembloroso, como si fuera ella el terrible demonio y él un simple humano.

"Si tan solo", pensó Steven.

Se sentó en el banco, abriendo sus alas hacia arriba para evitar empujar a Espinela al piso.

Por unos instantes estuvieron en silencio. Espinela comiendo las donas sin culpa ni gracia, bajándolas con grandes sorbos de café, y Steven intentando no pensar en el **hambre** que eso le generaba.

— ¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir? —dijo Espinela de repente.

—Unas horas —dijo Steven—. Desde que te mande ese video de buenas noches.

— ¿El del gatito que decía "Buenas _Mewches_"?—pregunto Espinela. Steven sonrió con desgano—. Me gusto mucho, gracias.

Steven murmuro un _de nada._

— ¿Y antes de eso? —insistió ella. Steven la miro sin entender—. Ayer, anteayer, ¿dormiste algo?

Steven miro para otro lado. Ella es buena. Muy buena. Steven se consideraba bueno leyendo a las personas-gemas. La única criatura que había encontrado con un talento igual de desarrollado era Espinela. Tal vez por eso le agradaba tanto su compañía.

—Llevo una semana durmiendo mal —murmuro Steven, molesto por tener que descubrir su terrible secreto—. Pero hoy no lo conseguí. Ni un poco.

—Ahh —dijo Espinela y guardo silencio un rato.

Esperaba que Steven hablase por su cuenta, pero resulto obvio que no iba a pasar.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos un, digamos, un intercambio de roles? —dijo Espinela—. Tú puedes ser Espinela, llena de conflictos, odio propio y depresión desde los doce años. ¡Y yo puedo ser Steven! Siempre contento de escuchar a los demás, sí señor.

No hubo sonrisa alguna. Por el contrario, el rostro de Steven se ensombreció. Miraba cualquier lado menos a Espinela. Las baldosas del suelo, el vidrio de las paredes, las plantas, ¿habría que regarlas más seguido? Debería preguntarle eso a Espinela. Cualquier cosa para evitar seguir pensando. Estaba cansado de pensar.

Inadvertidamente sus uñas se clavaron en sus pantalones piyamas. La tela fue atravesada sin oponer resistencia y pronto la piel de sus rodillas cedió igual de fácil. El dolor era intenso e imperceptible a la vez.

Cuando Espinela vio las uñas enterrarse en la piel, empezó a entrar en pánico.

—Ey, ey, está bien. Está bien —repetía Espinela, aunque nada estuviese bien—. No hace falta que me cuentes nada, está bien. Solo… basta.

Su mano cayó sobre la de Steven, sosteniéndola, suplicándole que parase. Steven cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retrajo sus uñas. Sintió una punzada de culpa al extrañar el dolor. Noto que había dejado marcas en su piel, pero no había llegado a sacarse sangre —para alivio de Espinela. Sus manos no dejaban de picarle y arder, demandando sentir esa violencia, esa descarga de odio a través de la adrenalina.

Steven sostuvo la mano de Espinela. Fuerte, demasiado. Espinela apretó los dientes para contener un quejido.

Se quedaron quietos unos instantes. Minutos o segundos, ¿qué importa? El tiempo dejo de ser un concepto perceptible para ambos. Lentamente el agarre de Steven se fue debilitando; su ira se desvanecía, dando paso a la vergüenza, que más tarde se volvería más ira, pero en ese momento Steven solo se sintió vacio.

Espinela se relajo, agradeciendo fervientemente que aquel potente agarre de oso no le haya quebrado los huesos. Se reclino contra el respaldo del banco y exhalo, sin soltar a Steven. Se sentía como caminando en la cuerda floja después de haber bebido tequila toda la noche. Necesitaba un respiro. Peor aún, necesitaba ayudar a Steven, pero la tarea se hacía más titánica a cada minuto.

—Realmente no me importa, no me cuentes —dijo Espinela demasiado rápido. Cuando se tranquilizo, se explico mejor—. No, lo siento. Quiero decir… Sí que me importa. Me importa que estés mal. Me importa que estés dolido y que sientas que no podes contárselo a nadie. Y me importa que te estés lastimando… Pero no me importa el porqué estás haciendo todo esto. Solo quiero que estés bien.

Steven levanto la cabeza, saliendo de su letargo. Las lágrimas en sus ojos realzaban el brillo de los diamantes en sus pupilas.

—A… así que… si no queres contármelo, está bien… No me importa. Aunque sería más claro decir que _no me molesta_. Si no sentís ganas de hablar, no hablemos. Si queres hablar, déjame sorda. Pero no te pienso dejar solo —Espinela le dio un suave codazo—. Y no soy policía. No pienso decirle nada a Connie. Solo ayúdame a que sobrevivamos hasta la próxima noche, ¿está bien? Y mañana veremos qué hacer.

Espinela temió haber dicho demasiado, que Steven reaccionase de mal modo y acabar con una situación inconcebiblemente peor. Fue un alivio cuando vio que Steven relajaba su postura; sus alas se hicieron más pequeñas hasta ser apenas más largas que su antebrazo. Recupero su mano para esconder su rostro entre ellas.

—Gracias —dijo él, lentamente—, y lo siento.

Espinela rio con sequedad.

— ¿Qué dices? Soy yo quien lo siente —dijo Espinela con la voz cortada—. Siento no poder ser de más ayuda y… y no saber que decir…

Steven agito la cabeza, dándole señal a Espinela de callarse. Cuando al fin tuvo sus emociones bajo control, sus miradas se cruzaron. Ya no había diamantes en los ojos de Steven.

—Me ayudo mucho. Todo lo que hiciste. Gracias —dijo él.

Steven estiro una mano y sujeto el hombro de Espinela con firmeza, como si se estuviese apoyando en ella. La mano de Espinela se poso sobre la de él. Ella iba a decir algo, para alivianar el aire, pero no tuvo tiempo antes de ser arrastrada a un abrazo.

Era la definición literal de un abrazo de oso —muy lógico, considerando que Steven casi le rompe una mano hace unos minutos. No llego a lastimarla sin embargo, y Espinela noto que sus garras estaban retraídas y sus manos eran suaves. Entonces recordó que un abrazo es de dos personas, así que rodeo a Steven con sus brazos. Era un tanto difícil, considerando las alas, pero Espinela se las arreglo para aferrarse a él de la cintura.

Una risita ahogada cortó el silencio.

— ¿Y ahora qué es tan gracioso? —pregunto Espinela.

—Tus coletas. Me hacen cosquillas en la nariz —respondió Steven.

—Entonces deja de meter la nariz en mi pelo, pervertido.

Se sumaron los dos en una risa alegre y breve.

**Hambre.**

—Aun tengo hambre —dijo Steven, incapaz de contener sus pensamientos.

—Ah —dijo Espinela, inteligentemente.

Fue un comentario más pesado de lo que parece. Había una pregunta no dicha en el aire. El rostro de Steven estaba enterrado en el cuello de Espinela y, si bien no podía oler su sangre, estaban tan cerca que podía oír sus latidos. Steven pasó los dientes por la piel de su cuello. El corazón de Espinela se acelero, como si estuviera a punto de salir despavorida. Pero se quedo quieta. Paralizada. Estaba esperando…

Ahora bien, Steven _podría_ beber su **sangre**. Clavar sus dientes y sacar un poco —solo un poco— de la vida dentro de ella. Y por un instante, los dos se volverían uno. Cazador y presa, compartiendo sus latidos. Steven y Espinela, compartiendo un lazo único, del mismo modo que Steven y Connie se habían unido incontables veces. Y la mejor parte es que no Steven tendría que forzarla, Espinela aceptaría. Ella lo sabia tanto o más que él, y por eso estaba quietecita, esperando. Lo único que Steven tenía que hacer era pedirlo. O mejor aún, solo **hacerlo**. Dejarse llevar. Beber de ella.

Steven se aferro a Espinela con más fuerza, sujetándola de la cintura con una mano y por los hombros con la otra. Su gema pulsaba con energía y dolor; la parte de su cuerpo que no era humana le estaba pidiendo sustento. Le pedía ordenarle a esta criatura, a su amiga, que compartiera parte de sí misma con él. O simplemente **tomarla**, sacar algo que nadie, ni siquiera su dueña, reclamaría.

La parte humana de Steven, por otra parte, estaba en desacuerdo. Steven se imagino un pequeño Steven humano discutiendo con un pequeño Steven demonio dentro de su cabeza. El Steven-demonio perseguía en círculos al pequeño Steven-humano, convencido de su propia superioridad. Pero el Steven-humano era más ruidoso. Gritaba y nombraba la multitud de razones por la cual esto estaba mal. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, si Espinela hubiese estado de acuerdo de antemano, si lo hubiesen hablado como adultos, de mujer a hombre-gema, podría ser una experiencia unificadora para ambos… Pero beber de ella, así, a la desesperada, como un **demoniomonstruoanimal**…

Steven se separo. Sujeto a Espinela de los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no vamos adentro? —dijo Steven, en voz mansa y alegre y ciento por ciento Steven.

El rigor abandono el cuerpo de Espinela.

—Claro —dijo ella.

Steven tuvo ganas de reír y así lo hizo. La parte humana había ganado. Por lo menos hoy.

En cuanto a Espinela… pues si Steven quería hacer como si los últimos minutos no hubiesen pasado, por ella bien. Si quería pretender que no tuvo sus dientes pegados al cuello de ella y estuvo a un movimiento de comerla como una uva —y que ella estaba ciento por ciento de acuerdo—, pues mejor aun. Solo otro _divertidísimo_ tópico que añadir a la lista de conversaciones pendientes.

Se pusieron de pie, algo tambaleantes. Espinela se estiro toda. Estar llena de donas solo acrecentaba su cansancio en vez de espantarlo. León se unió a ellos, refregándose entre las piernas de Espinela como si fuera un gato cualquiera y no un majestuoso y mortífero animal.

"Je, casi como Steven", pensó Espinela.

Steven le paso las manos por la melena, acariciando al animal que empezó a ronronear. Espinela noto que el color purpura de su piel iba desapareciendo, dando paso a la clásica aura rosa que solía cubrir su cuerpo. Su rostro era distinto ahora. Parecía tener menos dientes —o mejor dicho, tener la cantidad normal de dientes—, y toda malicia desapareció de sus ojos. Era, sin lugar a dudas, más humano.

— ¿Qué pasa León? ¿También queres desayunar temprano? —dijo Steven

Como respuesta, el animal dio un largo bostezo.

—Esta decido entonces. ¡A la cocina! —exclamo Steven, como si estuviesen por ir a una gran aventura.

Espinela rio. Agarro la bolsa de donas y enfilo hacia la puerta.

—Primero podrías ponerte algo mas —dijo Espinela, pasándole al lado—. Todavía estas en tus piyamas, chico demonio.

Espinela abandono el domo y se dirigió escaleras abajo. El rostro de Steven enrojeció. Murmuro una maldición y bajo a unirse a Spinel, con León siguiéndolo de cerca.

* * *

— ¿Y cómo funciona entonces? —dijo Espinela de repente, sacando a Steven de sus pensamientos.

Estaban en el techo de la casa, viendo el horizonte. O al menos Steven lo hacía; quería ver los primeros rayos del día. Espinela estaba mirando el cielo y jugando con la botella de agua, lanzándola al aire y atrapándola al caer. Ambos estaban acostados contra el lomo de León; el animal temblaba de momentos, sacando trozos de huesos de entre sus dientes, pertenecientes a la lagartija que había engullido hace unos minutos. La bolsa de donas yacía vacía entre medio de ellos, junto a un vaso de cristal. Estaba vacío, pero manchado de rojo por dentro.

— ¿Cómo funciona qué? —pregunto Steven.

—Eso, el tema de la comida —Espinela atrapo la botella de agua en el aire—. ¿Podes comer comida humana por gusto, o tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para poder digerirla?

Steven dio una mordida a la dona que tenía entre sus dedos. El sabor era dulce.

—No diría que es un esfuerzo —dijo, con la boca media llena—. Es solo que no me alimenta. Digo, estoy comiendo esta dona y es deliciosa y siento que me llena el estomago, pero sé que no me aporta sustento. Como comida porque me gusta y se siente bien pero no me satisface. Ni aunque me coma quince donas. Como tú.

— ¡Dieciséis! —exclamo Espinela, alzando la botella en el aire—. Y un croissant, y un café gigante.

A pesar de su orgullo, Steven noto que se agarraba la panza y que daba sorbos ocasionales a la botella de agua, sin duda intentando bajar el dulzor de tanto postre.

También vio el vaso descartado en el piso y le llego el aroma de las gotas de sangre que habían quedado en el fondo. Era intenso; podía olerla aun por encima del aroma de la dona entre sus dedos. Sin pensar, tomo el vaso y dio otro sorbo. Las últimas gotas empaparon sus labios y su lengua e inmediatamente se sintió revitalizado y satisfecho.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y miro a Espinela. No parecía haber notado su momento de debilidad. Steven suspiro. Miro el vaso y tuvo que resistir la tentación de lamer los bordes rojos.

—Aunque estos días, parece que bebo más de lo que como —murmuro Steven. Dejo el vaso en el piso.

— ¿Ah sí? —dijo Espinela, tratando de sonar desinteresada —. Es decir, bebes más de lo que comes en comparación a como era antes.

Steven asintió.

—Y… ¿cómo te hace sentir eso?

—No lo sé —respondió Steven—. Y eso me preocupa. Y me preocupa que no me preocupe más de lo que ya me preocupa.

—Mm-hm…

—De hecho, miento. Me siento terrible —Steven aparto la vista del horizonte y busco aquello que miraba Espinela en el cielo.

Solo había estrellas.

—Me siento terrible porque ya no me pienso tanto en la comida. Ni en si tengo frio o calor, o si me duele algo porque ya no siento nada. Todo lo que antes me era natural se va desvaneciendo. Ahora… tengo que pensarlo de modo racional para recordar que necesito ir al baño. Y si tengo hambre, lo primero que pienso es en la sangre. Lo único que aun necesito hacer es dormir y ni siquiera _eso_ consigo hacerlo porque pienso en todas las demás cosas que _no puedo hacer_. Empeoro cada día, ¿no lo ves?

Espinela le dio una mirada plana. No sabía que decir.

—Me estoy volviendo más demonio —pronuncio Steven—. Mis poderes crecen pero… estoy perdiendo mi humanidad.

—Aja… Y eso es… ¿Malo?

— ¡Sí! —grito Steven a los cuatro vientos—. Eso _es_ malo, Espinela. No quiero dejar de ser humano. No quiero dejar de ser como soy. Yo. _Steven_.

"No quiero ser como ella", pensó Steven. No lo dijo, pero la frase quedo flotando en el aire como un fantasma.

—Hoy vi a una amatista —dijo Espinela de repente—. Digo, no era _tu_ Amatista, solo una amatista. Hacía de cajera en la Gran Rosquilla. XJ9 ¿Te suena?

—Mmm, si, la conozco. Una de las _primas_ de Amatista —Steven acentuó la palabra "prima", indicando que era el término humano más cercano a la verdad.

Espinela rio. Por supuesto que Steven la conocía. El conoce a todo el mundo.

—Sip. Y vi muchos otros demonios también. Las que trabajan en el pueblo, o que van a clases en el centro comunitario... Son demonios, perdón, son _gemas_ y hacen su vida normal —Espinela soltó un bostezo—. O al menos tan normal como una diablesa de casi dos metros puede serlo.

—Es diferente —replico Steven—. Ella es una amatista. Yo soy un…

— ¿Diamante? —interrumpió Spinel—. Claro, olvidaba que el pobrecito Steven tiene un gran destino mágico que cumplir.

Steven le enseño los dientes. Espinela rio desafiante. Se dio media vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Steven.

— ¿Pero te digo un secreto? —dijo Espinela—. Es un súper secreto. Aquí va. No importa si tenes un destino mágico o si eres solo un don nadie… Tu. Puedes. Cambiar.

Steven pensó en lo que acababa de oír y empezó a reír. Hace no mucho el le había dicho las mismas palabras exactas a Espinela. Y a muchas otras personas y gemas. Era una especie de lema personal suyo. Tendría que ponerlo en el escudo de armas de la casa…

—Ey, no te rías, lo digo en serio —replico Espinela, volviendo la vista al espacio—. Esto es lo que pienso: en algún lugar de todo ese infinito, gigante, pasmosamente inmenso espacio vacío hay un planeta lleno de demonios cuyo único objetivo es conquistar mundos y quemarlos hasta las cenizas. Y aun así, aun así deciden venir aquí a experimentar la vida humana… Bueno, creo que si ellos… —otro bostezo, esta vez más largo—. Lo que quiero decir es que si una amatista puede vender donas, tú puedes ser lo que quieras. Demonio o no.

Espinela se acurruco hacia un lado, dando la espalda a Steven.

—Pero que se yo. Soy solo humana. Y de entre las humanas no soy el mejor ejemplo de sabiduría.

Steven regreso la mirada al cielo. Era eso entonces. Espinela no miraba las estrellas. Buscaba el Inframundo.

—Es allí —dijo Steven, señalando al cielo—. Alli, donde se juntan las estrellas en espiral, esa nebulosa de colores brillantes en forma de pescado. ¿Ves donde se juntan las dos aletas? Ahí está el Inframundo.

Espinela no respondió. Steven vio que estaba con los ojos cerrados. La llamo suavemente, a lo que Espinela respondió con un ronquido. Steven se tapo la sonrisa de la boca. Esto es por lo que tenía a cerca a Espinela. Dejando de lado cualquier talento que tuviese, ella era algo que ninguna gema podría ser. Espinela era humana. Igual que Connie y su papa. E igual, quería creer, que él mismo. Y quizás es cierto que ser completamente demonio no era tan malo; pero Steven tenía muchas amigas gemas. Lo que necesitaba eran más amigas humanas.

Por eso y porque quería muchísimo a Espinela, y sabia que ella a él, por más que este demasiado emocionalmente congestionada para admitirlo.

Steven solo se lamento no haberle podido mostrar la nebulosa, pero pensó que podría hacerlo cualquier otro día. Aunque por otro lado, quizás simplemente se ahorre un paso y lleve a Espinela a visitar el Inframundo. Se imagino a Espinela sacándole canas verdes a las Diamantes y volvió a sonreír.

De repente lo asalto un bostezo y recordó lo cansado que estaba. Acabo de comer la dona y se puso de pie. El sol iba a aparecer de cualquier modo, ya sea que él esté observando o no.

Se saco la chaqueta y la dejo sobre el cuerpo de Espinela. Luego, con mucho cuidado, sujeto a Espinela de las piernas y de la cabeza y la alzo. La chica se removió en sueños y murmuro su nombre.

—Podes quedarte a dormir aquí hoy —le susurro Steven.

Espinela hizo un sonido aprobatorio y se acurruco contra su pecho.

Steven entro en la casa. León entro detrás de él y subió las escaleras, directo al cuarto de su amo. Steven dio un vistazo al sofá y luego miro hacia el segundo piso.

No lo dudo. Subió hasta su cuarto y dejo a Spinel en la cama. Le quito las botas y las dejo a los pies de la cama. Quiso recuperar su campera, pero cuando la sujeto, Espinela se giro sobre su costado y abrazo la prenda a su pecho. _Adiós campera_. Steven se resigno y tapo a Espinela con el cobertor. Ella murmuro algo que Steven no entendió. A los dos segundos, empezó a roncar.

León, se subió a la cama y Steven temió que despertase a Espinela, pero se acostó a sus pies y se quedo dormido. Steven le acaricio el hocico.

Tomo unas sabanas de repuesto de su armario y bajo las escaleras. El sillón iba a bastar para él. Espinela merecía un buen descanso en una cama cómoda.

Preparo el sillón, y cuando se iba a acostar, su celular vibro.

CONNIE

Steven atendió.

—Hola Connie

— _¡Steven!_ —exclamo Connie. Steven alejo el celular de su oído—. _Finalmente. Me canse de llamarte y no respondías... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te paso algo?_

—No, no, estoy… Estoy bien, en serio —hubo un silencio incomodo del otro lado—. Bueno, no. A decir verdad no estaba bien. Para nada.

—_Steven, sabes que podes hablar conmigo para lo que sea. O con alguien más, si sentís que yo no…_ —Connie se interrumpió.

Steven podía imaginársela, tratando de tragarse sus emociones. Su angustia, su preocupación.

—Connie, soy un tonto. Perdón.

—_Sí, lo eres_ —replico Connie. Luego, su voz se relajo—. _¿Pero ya estás bien?_

Steven se debatió mentalmente.

—Estoy _mejor_. Gracias a Espinela.

—_Ah, dale un abrazo de mi parte_. _Y pídele perdón por haberla despertado._

Steven oyó un largo ronquido proveniente del segundo piso.

—Lo hare en cuanto se levante, pero no creo que eso sea hasta marzo —rio Steven.

Oyó a Connie reír del otro lado y se sintió más liviano.

—_Sí, yo también estoy igual_ —dijo Connie—. _Y justo hoy tengo clase de ingeniería._

—Ups… Lo siento.

—_Está bien. Si me voy a acostar ahora, podría dormir un rato y atacar esos números a las diez._

—No olvides llevar tu espada —exclamo Steven, sacándole otra risa a Connie—. Pero en serio, lo siento.

—_Ya está. Lo importante es que estas bien_ —dijo Connie con un suspiro—. _Solo… No te guardes las cosas que te pasan. Tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti._

Hubo otro silencio, esta vez más liviano.

—_Bueno, me voy a dormir un rato_ —dijo Connie, dándose cuenta de que la charla no daba para más—. _No te quedes despierto más tiempo._

—No lo haría ni aunque pudiera —dijo Steven.

—_Bien… adiós_.

—Adiós.

Steven espero a que Connie cortase. Iba a tener que disculparse bien con ella y le debía una buena explicación, pero iban a estar bien. Desde ahora ya podía sentir el alivio de Connie a través del vínculo. Se aseguro de mandarle vibras de amor y cariño.

Apago el celular y se acostó en el sillón, tapándose hasta el cuello. Por el ventanal, vio entrar los primeros rayos del sol. Se durmió unos segundos después, arrullado, irónicamente, por los ronquidos de Espinela que le llegaban del segundo piso. Descanso hasta entrada la tarde y soñó con comer donas y dar paseos por el Inframundo. Un sueño excelente.

* * *

**Ta dah!**

**Uff, espero les haya gustado! Hubo partes que costaron un poco. La escena final sobre el techo la añadi casi a lo ultimo, como para hacer un cierre a todo. Y originalmente iba a añadir una explicacion mas detallada de como Espinela entro en el mundo de las gemas... pero no era realmente importante para la trama.**

**Para este fic quise probar algo nuevo (siempre intento probar cosas distintas y buscar mi estilo). Me incline por un estilo mas pulido, con frases mas largas, y siempre haciendo uso del humor.**

**En fin, ojala lo hayan disfrutado y por favor, dejen sus comentarios si puede. Su opinion no molesta!**

**Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
